hssfandomcom-20200222-history
Writer
General Writers are a type of fellow student in High School Story. They're a combination of Prep, Nerd, & Artist. You can earn them by partying or unlock them from the Library, when you recruit Kallie. In-Game Description At a loss for words? Writers always know just what to say! Whether it's eloquent, enlightening essays or fantastical flights of fiction, these wise, whimsical wordsmiths could make even a so-so school... s'wonderful! Hangouts Writers can be placed in the Prep, Nerd, or Artist Hangouts. Poses All types have one pose that is unique for their Classmate type. The Writer Classmate's pose is writing in a book with a smile on their face. Earning Rates Male * Level 1: 117 CpH * Level 2: 127 CpH * Level 3: 137 CpH * Level 4: 147 CpH * Level 5: 157 CpH * Level 6: 167 CpH * Level 7: 177 CpH * Level 8: 187 CpH * Level 9: 197 CpH * Level 10: 207 CpH Female * Level 1: 113 CpH * Level 2: 123 CpH * Level 3: 133 CpH * Level 4: 143 CpH * Level 5: 153 CpH * Level 6: 163 CpH * Level 7: 173 CpH * Level 8: 183 CpH * Level 9: 193 CpH * Level 10: 203 CpH Partying There are several party combinations that will result in an Writer. However, it must be noted that the male Writer is rarer than the female, therefore it will take more tries using the same student combination(s). As the Writer is part Nerd, Prep, and Artist, any combination of students, so long as they are part of these cliques, should work. Party and Admission Lengths For the male Writer, party length and admission is 15 hours 30 minutes. For the female Writer, party length and admission is 7 hours. Combination List * Nerd + Actor * Prep + Filmmaker * Artist + Student Gov * Writer + Writer Rarity The rarity for a male Writer is 3 stars or rare. The rarity for a female Writer is 1 star or common. Prices The male Writer can be purchased in the Store for 1,500 rings, while the female Writer costs 320 rings. This simply indicates that the male Writer is the rarer student because he costs more. When selling Writers, the male is worth 1550 coins, while the female is worth 700 coins. Outfits Male IMG_7784.png|Level 1 Outfit IMG_7785.png|Level 4 Outfit IMG_7786.png|Level 7 Outfit IMG_7789.png|Level 10 Outfit Female IMG_7790.png|Level 1 Outfit IMG_7792.png|Level 4 Outfit IMG_7795.png|Level 7 Outfit IMG_7797.png|Level 10 Oufit Composed Of Writers are a tri-type. Trivia * Writers were made available to party for in the 2015 Valentine's Day update. * Writers are one of the classmates whose coin per hour difference between male and female is 4 when it's usually 5. * The earning rate for this classmate is the same as Yearbook Staffers. * Kallie is a Writer. She transfers to your high school when you completed the Extra Credit Game Level 31. Category:Classmate Types